Etrangetés
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Voici un petit OS dans un genre qui m'est peu habituel, le comique... Rien de très sérieux donc, une petite scène imaginées dans le 5ème film "Dead men tell no tales". Fiction écrite en 2018! Reviews?


Hector Barbossa avait toujours été un homme perspicace. Il savait que la piraterie toute entière serait à ses pieds un beau jour, et ça n'avait pas manqué. Il était devenu le plus redouté pirate et jouissait d'une fortune plus que confortable. Il avait même réussi à éliminer la plus grande menace pour les pirates, Salazar, et récupérer le Black Pearl !

Satisfait de cette pensée, il croqua avec appétit dans une pomme bien verte et bien juteuse, puis, lassé par ses musiciens qui lui jouaient toujours le même air, il finit par s'assoupir.

Mais son sommeil paisible et peuplé de pommes et de trésors, fut vite perturbé lorsqu'une voix familière s'écria tout au fond de la pièce :

« Hector ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ma perruque ?! «

Barbossa se réveilla en sursaut et fronça les sourcils, avant d'un coup de rester immobile comme une statue devant le spectacle incongru qu'il découvrait. En effet, Jack, Jack Sparrow lui-même, se tenait là, fouillant dans la pièce avant de découvrir sous le cageot de pommes une magnifique perruque d'un étrange bleu délavé que Jack enfila avec enthousiasme.

« Ahhh, la voici ! Si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir offert cette perruque ! Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus de ces dreadlocks, tu te rends compte, des années que je les porte ! Avec cette perruque, je me sens de nouveau prêt à l'aventure ! J'te revaudrai ça l'ami ! »

Barbossa sourit ironiquement, soupçonnant une énième technique fantasque de Sparrow pour le berner.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé les perruques… Que fais-tu ici ?! »

Jack lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'installa négligemment sur la chaise en face de lui, prenant une des plus belles pommes sans se soucier du regard assassin de Barbossa.

« Hector ! Hector ! Tu sais bien que c'est mon mariage aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, je te dois une fière chandelle ! Sans ton aide, elle n'aurait jamais voulu m'épouser ! »

Hector regarda Jack avec incompréhension, décidant que Sparrow devait probablement avoir perdu la raison. Jusqu'au moment où Carina entra dans la pièce, rayonnante avec une tenue de mariée blanche et une coiffe étrange en forme de pomme.

« Merci père ! Offrir à Jack le Pearl en cadeau de mariage, c'est tellement généreux de votre part ! Ce mariage va être tellement plus beau sur le Pearl! »

La jeune femme se précipita sur Jack pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, alors que Barbossa croyait s'étouffer. Clignant des yeux, il avala d'un trait une large rasade de vin rouge pour se remettre de ses émotions. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'avait jamais été mis au courant que sa fille allait se marier, encore moins avec Jack, il n'avait jamais offert à Jack une perruque et encore moins le Pearl en cadeau de mariage…

« Allez-vous m'expliquer ? Vous êtes devenus fous ! … Carina, enfin, tu ne vas pas te marier avec ce… ce… cet imbécile ! »

Carina se retourna vers lui tandis que Jack prenait un air parfaitement outré.

« Pourtant c'est bien vous qui m'avez dit d'abandonner Henry parce que les Turner sont des andouilles ! »

A cet instant précis, Will, Elizabeth, et Henry firent irruption dans la pièce, en tenues de cérémonie.

« Chérie ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Jack, (très probablement ivre mort songea Hector), enlaça chaudement Mme Turner et lui offrit un baiser langoureux auquel elle répondit immédiatement aussi naturellement que s'il n'y avait personne et que s'ils s'étaient quittés la seconde d'avant.

Barbossa fou de rage dégaina son épée aussitôt.

«Et en plus cet abruti trompe ma fille ! »

Henry rejoint aussitôt Barbossa avec fougue :

« Elle trompe mon père ! »

Carina aussitôt hurla avec force à Jack :

« Comment oses-tu me tromper avec la mère de mon ex fiancé ! »

Will ouvrit de très grands yeux en réalisant ce qui se passait et se jeta sur Carina :

« Comment osez-vous tromper mon fils avec Sparrow qui lui-même me trompe avec ma femme ? »

Jack et Elizabeth d'un seul coup se redressèrent du même élan, foudroyant Will du regard Elizabeth dégaina son épée à son tour (épée d'ailleurs apparue mystérieusement puisqu'elle n'en avait pas en entrant, nota Barbossa).

« Quoiiiii ? Tu me trompes avec MON Jack !? »

Will prit un air consterné de veau battu :

« Pas du tout, je voulais dire que… que… Comment ça, ton Jack ? »

Jack répondit à la place de Will avec fierté en regardant l'assistance :

« Ahah, en fait Will et moi on a peut-être bien, brièvement bien sûr, fait quelques... »

« TAISEZ-VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! »

Barbossa était monté sur la table en agitant son épée, persuadé de devenir fou, en proie pour la première fois de sa vie à un profond désespoir. Malheureusement, l'accalmie ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'une bagarre générale n'éclate, faisant fuir les musiciens qui avaient continué jusque-là, imperturbables.

Son chapeau en morceaux et avançant avec peine, Barbossa parvint à sortir du centre de la bagarre, d'où volait en éclat des morceaux de perruque bleue, des morceaux de robes et autres pièces de costumes très chers, parfois même des pommes qui finissaient en bouillie sur le sol. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision d'horreur, le pauvre Hector se précipita dehors, pensant prendre un grand bol d'air frais, lorsqu'il réalisa tout à coup que le Pearl, ou plus exactement les voiles du Pearl, étaient… Roses. Vraiment très, très roses. Le hurlement de désespoir de Barbossa traversa tout l'océan, avant qu'il n'entende à côté de lui, le rire nerveux mais incontrôlable de Jack. Barbossa s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait nuit, qu'il était sur un Pearl tout à fait normal et que Jack, toujours coiffé de ses longs dreadlocks noirs, le regardait d'un air moqueur tout en étant toujours solidement attaché au mat. Plus loin, Carina et Henry et l'équipage. Hector adressa un regard noir à Jack qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser malgré qu'il n'ait visiblement rien compris.

« Hector, tu disais vraiment des choses bizarres dans ton sommeil, tu étais prêt à m'offrir le Pearl et même, une perruque bleue… Pourquoi une perruque bleue d'ailleurs ? »

Barbossa maugréa en remettant son chapeau tombé à terre dans un geste théâtral.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne tue pas sur le champs ! Si on s'en sort, je t'offrirai la perruque, mais ne compte même pas sur le reste ! Et encore moins sur ma fille ! »

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux et ouvrit tout aussi grand la bouche, mais renonça à demander à Hector à quoi il avait vraiment rêvé, de toutes façons… Hector était déjà parti. De très mauvaise humeur, en plus. A moins qu'il n'ait voulu cacher qu'en fait, tout ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire…


End file.
